1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ladder associated, detachable trays or shelves for supporting tools, paint cans, paint brushes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem encountered in completing construction, building repairs or painting on a ladder is the absence of convenient support at the higher ladder elevations of tools, paint, paint brushes and the like within convenient reach of the workmen. A number of prior art inventions have addressed this problem by providing detachable trays for ladders.
In order to provide maximum utility and versatility the supporting structure for a ladder tray should be easily demountable, equally suited for mounting on the left or right hand side of a ladder, and possess means for adjusting the angle of the attached tray to compensate for changes in ladder attitude. Further economic and utilitarian advantages are realized by providing a demountable tray supporting structure having simply constructed mounting and adjusting means capable of inexpensive fabrication and easy operation. The means by which a tray support structure is attached to a ladder should be adaptable to fit all types and sizes of ladders commonly in use by means of simple adjustments.
Although numerous prior art ladder trays and ladder tray supporting structures have been developed to solve certain of the aforementioned problems, none have adequately solved all of the problems. As will become apparent from the discussion which follows, however, the present invention solves each of the aforementioned problems in a simple, inexpensive and expedient manner.
The following United States Patents constitute the most pertinent art known to Applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 639,611 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,087,603 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,358,277 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,306 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,900 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,683 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,847
The aforementioned prior art patents show ladder trays and supporting structures of a nature only generally similar to that herein shown, lacking specific structural features of advantage, hereinafter further described and claimed.